swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Defel Hunter Martial Arts
__NOEDITSECTION__ Summary Defel, also known as "Wraiths" to some, are a very special race of aliens who are blessed with a natural camouflage. As such, they have developed special styles of combat that utilize this natural camouflage which makes them very deadly warriors. Their style combines not only a heavy reliance on stealth, but also elements of food hunting and guerilla warfare as well. Their style is silent, swift, and deadly, and has evolved over many years of hunting and off-planet learning. On their home planet of Af'El, Defel hunters train from early in their youth in various hunting techniques. One of these is a martial arts style, used not only for off-planet work, but for the occasional feud that breaks out among the different warrens. Defel off-planet are typically loners, and this is reflected in their martial arts style. It relies on no one except himself or herself, and does not lend itself to cooperative combat. RPG D6 Stats For every +1 pip that a character increases her martial arts skill, she may pick one of the techniques from the list of the martial style in which their character specializes. Learning a technique from outside a style costs 10 character points and takes three weeks of training. Characters whose martial arts skill is increased during character creation are eligible to select from the techniques. Characters must also declare which technique they are using prior to making the required skill roll (unless otherwise indicated). If the character reaches their opponent undetected, they may add some or all of their natural invisibility dice to the damage of their initial attack (provided the attack hits). Basic Maneuvers (Free Maneuvers available to everyone) Maneuver: Punch/Strike Description: A basic attack with a fist, elbow or other striking appendage. Difficulty: Very Easy Effect: Does Strength damage. Maneuver: Kick/Strike Description: A basic attack with a foot, knee or other lower striking appendage. Difficulty: Easy Effect: Does Strength+2 damage. Maneuver: Hold/Grapple Description: A simple grab and squeeze attack. Difficulty: Moderate or an opposed Strength roll. Effect: The character attempting to grapple with a target must make a Moderate brawling roll to hold her opponent. For every round the target is held, the character must make an opposed Strength roll, with a +1 penalty for each point by which the character succeeded in her grapple attempt. If the target beats her Strength roll he breaks free of the hold. Brawling Maneuvers Technique: Blindfighting Description: The character is trained to use senses other than sight to locate a target. Difficulty: Moderate for light smoke or poor light; Difficult for thick smoke or a moonlit night; Very Difficult for very thick smoke or total darkness Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll and is within striking distance of the target, she may ignore the effects of blindness. She cannot see, but can hear or smell a target well enough to strike. This may be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Flip Description: The character can throw a target who has grappled her from behind. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful skill check indicates that the target is hurled to the ground (provided the attack is not parried or dodged). The target suffers 3D damage. This technique may be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Instant Knockdown Description: The character knows how to maximize impact, knocking the target to the floor. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character's attack is successful (and is not parried or dodged) and if the skill roll meets the required difficulty number, the target is knocked to the ground. The fallen character must either wait one round to stand or suffer multiple action penalties. Technique: Instant Stand Description: The character is trained to negate the effects of a fall and return to a standing combat-ready position. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If a character is tripped or knocked down, she may use this technique to return to a standing position. Successful use of this technique indicates that the character can stand without suffering a multiple-action penalty. Technique: Instant Stun Description: The character is trained to strike at critical pressure points that affect breathing or the nervous system, stunning the target. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character's attack is successful (and is not parried or dodged) and if the skill roll meets the required difficulty number, the target is stunned for one round. Technique: Instant Wound Description: The character knows how to strike to maximum effect, inflicting severe damage on the target. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character's attack is successful (and is not parried or dodged) and if the skill roll meets the required difficulty number, the target character suffers a wound. (Effects of the wound are cumulative.) Technique: Multiple Strikes Description: The character can deliver multiple blows. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may make two attacks in one round without suffering the multiple action penalty. Technique: Reversal Description: The character is trained to turn the tables on an opponent who is attempting to grapple. Difficulty: Opposed Strength or martial arts roll Effect: The character can employ this technique only when she is held. If she breaks the opponent's grip, she may in turn hold the target immobile or employ another technique. This technique may be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Spinning Kick Description: The character is trained to perform a powerful kick. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: The character can add +1D to her damage roll if her skill roll exceeds the difficulty number. Failure to beat the difficulty number indicates the character is off-balance and her opponent may make an additional attack this round with no multiple action penalty. Technique: Throw Description: The character can throw a target. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful skill check indicates that the target is hurled to the ground (provided the attack is not parried or dodged), suffering 3D damage. Technique: Weapon Block Description: The character is trained to parry melee attacks, even when she does not possess a melee weapon. Difficulty: Opposed martial arts versus melee combat roll Effect: If the character makes the required difficulty roll, she successfully blocks a melee attack. This may be used as a reaction skill. Tooth & Claw Maneuvers Technique: Claw Rake Description: The character is trained to make a quick, but less damaging, claw attack. Difficulty: Easy Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he delivers a quick claw attack at a -1D to normal claw damage with such speed that he may make one other hand-to-hand attack this round without incurring the multiple action penalty. Technique: Hamstring Description: The character is trained to drop low to the ground, bite into the tendons of her opponent's leg and rip them out, crippling him. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the opponent takes any damage greater than Stun, one of his legs becomes useless. If bipedal, the opponent may move at one-fourth of his normal Move; if quadrupedal, he may move one-half of his normal Move. This injury will cripple the leg for life. Technique: Leaping Rake Description: The character is trained to leap past his opponent, raking him with his claws as he flies by. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he leaps past his opponent, raking him with his claws adding +2D to normal claw damage. Note that this technique only works if the character has enough Move to leap past his opponent. If he can only leap as far as his opponent, he cannot use this technique. Category:Martial Arts